Don Krieg
Origins: One Piece Alias/Aka: "Don" Krieg Classification: Human pirate, Admiral/captain of the Krieg pirates fleet Threat level: Tiger- Age: 42 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Wears a battle armour which acts as shield and covers his entire body, Explosion Creation with Great Battle Spear (Explodes on contact, each blast is stronger than previous one), Poison Gas creation with MH5 (Said to annihilate a small town), has a flame thrower, and many other weapons that he can skillfully use Physical strength: At least Large building level with Class 1000 lifting strength (Tossed a small Ship easily. His spear weights over 1 ton which he swings around effortlessly) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Large building (Heavily Damaged Luffy) Durability: Large building (Took several attacks from Luffy) Speed: At least Supersonic Intelligence: At least high. A capable commander and strategist, willing to use any means necessary to achieve his goals and usually taking precautions thinking ahead. Stamina: High. Even tho he got knocked out into the sea, his body still stood up and tried to continue fighting. Range: Dozens of meters with Various Weapons, Hundreds of meters with MH5 (Krieg claimed he could wipe out a small town with it) Weakness: None notable, other than his temper which hasn't shown to affect him during battle Standard equipment: * Wootz-Ko no Yoroi (Wootz Steel Armor): Krieg's supposedly invincible armor. He could use his shoulderplates to augment his already powerful punches, and it has many weapons and defenses built into it. * Dia no Kobushi (Diamond Fists): Diamond embedded gauntlets hidden by his gloves (similar to brass knuckles), to enhance his physical strikes to the point of supposedly being able to shatter anything. * Dangan (Gun Array): Krieg flips open the mantles on his armor to reveal 10 gun barrels, then takes out two dual-pistols and proceeds to pump the enemy's body full of lead. His large ammo supply and rapid firing rate enable Krieg to fire about 14 rounds a second. * Morning Star: An enormous spiked ball on a chain that Krieg swings at people. * Sakuretsu Shuriken (Shuriken Bomb): A fake version of the MH5, Krieg fires from his shoulderplates. This detonates and sends shuriken in every direction, slicing the opponent. * Bakudan (Bombs): Tiny bombs that explode on contact with anything (even water). Despite being strong enough alone, they are usually thrown en mass. * Needle Machine Gun: Stakes that Krieg fires out of his shoulder-plates in a machine gun-like fashion, capable of skewering wood and flesh; they were very effective against Luffy's rubber-body, which would have deflected normal bullets. * Modoku Gas Dan MH5 (Deadly Poison Gas Bomb: MH5): A bomb containing an extremely potent deadly poison gas fired from Krieg's shoulder-plates. It creates a very large cloud of poison upon impact, and the gas is usually fatal to those without a gas mask. Krieg claims that he could destroy an entire village with one bomb, and uses it sparingly. Krieg holds a gas mask to prevent himself from succumbing to the poison, and all members of the fleet also carry one each for the same reason. * Kenzan Mantle (Sword Mountain Mantle): A cape with spikes on one side, used to psychologically prevent his opponents from using melee attacks; the cape is folded under his left shoulder plate when not in use. * Daisenso (Great Battle Spear): A spear formed when Krieg puts his shoulder plates together that explodes when it hits an opponent. It is supposed to weigh 1 ton, and the more force that is put in the swing, the bigger the explosion. The spear will still explode on impact even if its tip is broken off making it a giant "bomb on a stick" when Luffy broke the tip. This is considered to be Krieg's most powerful weapon. * Kaen Hosha (Flamethrower): A wrist-mounted flamethrower, it is capable of burning a mast to cinders instantly. * Tetsu no Ami (Iron Net): An iron net shot from Krieg's wrist. When bound, the opponent can be thrown into the ocean and be left to drown as the iron net drags the opponent down. Key: East Blue Saga Don Krieg 1.jpg Don Krieg 2.png Don Krieg 3.jpg Don Krieg 4.jpg Don Krieg 5.jpg Category:One Piece Category:Male Category:Character Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Explosives user Category:Spear user Category:Firearm user Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Animanga